Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel anthranilic acid diamide derivatives, to the use thereof as insecticides and acaricides for control of animal pests, and to several processes for preparation thereof.
Description of Related Art
Anthranilic acid derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, for example in WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO2007/020877, WO 2007/144100, WO2007/043677, WO2007/080131, WO2007/093402, WO2008/126889, WO2008/126890, WO2008/126933, WO2011/157653, WO2011/157654, WO2011/157651, WO2012/004208, WO 2010/069502, WO 2011/128329, WO 2013/024003, WO 2013/024004, WO 2013/024005, WO 2013/024006, WO 2013/024009, WO 2013/024010, WO 2013/024169, WO 2013/024170 and WO 2013/024171.
However, the active compounds already known according to the documents cited above have some disadvantages on application, whether because they exhibit only a narrow range of application or because they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.